


That One Hospital AU

by LadyBelleBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelleBaelish/pseuds/LadyBelleBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's an intern. Petyr's an attending. They get caught in the on-call room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Hospital AU

Sansa groaned as the alarm clock went off.

“What time is it?” Petyr asked, face buried in a pillow.

“Six.” Sansa suddenly bolted at out of bed. “ _It’s six o’clock Petyr.”_

“So?”

“I have to be at the hospital in twenty minutes!” Sansa was scrambling around the room pulling her clothes on.

“Give me five minutes, I’ll drive you,” Petyr sat up slowly and rubbed his face.

“No thank you!” Sansa called from the bathroom.

“Sansa this is a little ridiculous you do know that right?”

Sansa was an intern at the King’s Landing hospital. If she didn’t hurry she would a late intern. God Cersei Lannister would have her head if she came in more than five minutes late. Barely a month in and she was already oversleeping. Though to be fair, it was just as much Petyr’s fault as it was hers.

“I don’t want everyone to think I’m getting ahead by sleeping with an attending, Petyr.”

“You’re _married_ to an attending, Sansa.”

The couple had met when Sansa was still in medical school. She had chosen King’s Landing because Petyr worked there, but he hadn’t lifted a finger to help her get into the program. No one at the hospital even knew they were married, with the exception for the Chief of Surgery, Tyrion Lannister. Sansa wanted to keep it that way.

Sansa remerged from the bathroom. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you at the hospital.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dr. Stark.”

“Thank you _Dr. Baelish,_ ” She stuck her tongue out at him. Petyr tossed a pillow at her, but missed his target. Sansa chuckled and exited the room.

~~

“Who are you with today?” Myranda asked as they pulled on their scrubs.

“Cersei,” She groaned.

“I’d rather have her than Lysa.” Myranda retorted. Sansa had to agree. Cersei Lannister was horrible, but at least she knew what she was doing. There was actually something worth learning from her. Lysa on the other hand just had her interns run around getting her coffee and checking on her son at day care.

Sansa knew she wasn’t being completely fair. Lysa Arryn was a competent doctor, but the way she flirted with Petyr set Sansa’s teeth on edge. Petyr had figured it out early on and whenever Sansa was around he flirted right back. Once she’d “accidentally” sliced his thumb with a scalpel for doing so. It had resulted in her being suspended from the OR for a week, but it had been worth it. Instead of being angry with her, Petyr thought it was hilarious that his wife was jealous of Lysa Arryn.

Myranda, however, had also noticed and she teased Sansa mercilessly about it.

“He’s an attending,” The redhead insisted

“That doesn’t mean we can’t screw them,” Myranda smirked. “What’s his nickname again? Littlefinger isn’t it?” Sansa suppressed a groan, she hated that nickname.

“You’re actually the worst, _”_

“Do you think it’s really little?”

“ _Myranda stop._ ” But Sansa could herself from turning bright red.

But her friend wouldn’t let it drop. She was constantly teasing her whenever Petyr was in eyesight. Once she’d told Petyr that Sansa wasn’t feeling well. Her husband had insisted on “examining her” and it had proven to be a very fun half an hour. Not that Myranda knew that part of the story.

 

After six hours with Cersei Lannister, Sansa was ready to kill something. She collapsed in the on-call room. A few moments later, Sansa heard the door open again.

“Long day sweetling?” Petyr asked, laying down on his side next to her.

“Cersei’s the worst. Please let me scrub in on your next surgery.”

Petyr leaned down and kissed her. “Alright, but my next surgery’s not for another few hours.”

“Oh no, what _will_ we do to pass the time?” She giggled. Petyr’s hand slipped up her shirt as he crawled on top of her. Sansa tossed her husband’s shirt on the floor and brought his lips back to hers, weaving her fingers into his hair in the process. Sansa’s shirt followed Petyr’s a few seconds later. Baelish starting to pull at her pants when the door swung open.

Lysa let out a scream.

“Fuck,” Petyr scrabbled off the bed and tossed Sansa her shirt before pulling his own back on. There was a small crowd gathered outside.

“ _What the hell are you doing?”_ Lysa shrieked. Petyr pushed Lysa out into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

“I can explain,” Sansa heard Petyr say. She buried her face in the pillow. She could feel her features burning bright red. Half the fucking hospital was probably right outside that door.

“You’re fucking an intern what the hell is there to explain?” Lysa demanded.

“You have no right to-“

“What is going on? I heard screaming so someone better be dying.” Tyrion Lannister asked in a bored tone.

“He’s screwing an intern!” Lysa raved. “There has to be some rule against that. I want her gone! I want her-“

“Dr. Arryn, you know as well as I do, that people can do what they like in their spare time.” Tyrion sighed. “Besides which, I don’t think there’s a law against a man fucking his own wife. Now, I have more important things to do with my life.” So much for that being a secret.

Sansa heard some murmuring before the door reopened.

“Sweetling,”

“Leave me alone to die,” Sansa groaned into the pillow. Petyr chuckled. “Its not the end of the world.”

Sansa sat up and threw a pillow at him. “For you maybe! My career is over! Everyone’s going to think you got my into this program!”

“So what?” Petyr took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Fuck them, you’re brilliant. You got into this program all on your own. You know that, I know. Who cares what they think?” Sansa sat up. He did have a point. Why should it matter? She was on her way to becoming a great doctor and she would prove it.

“I hate it when you’re right,” She grumbled.

Petyr just smirked and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

“I guess this means I can’t scrub in on your surgery.” She said linking her arms around his neck.

“Of course you can still scrub in.”

“But-“ Petyr cut her off with a kiss.

“You’re scrubbing in, deal with it.”

~~

“Why didn’t you tell me you were married?” Myranda demanded. They were back in the locker room changing out of their scrubs. Sansa had just assisted her husband on a very long surgery and she was ready to go home. She could hear some of the other interns whispering and she occasionally hear her name or Petyr’s. _They can think whatever the fucking want._ She thought to herself.

“We wanted to keep it a secret,” Sansa murmured.

“Yeah but I mean, I’m trustworthy!” Sansa held back a snort. Myranda Royce was wonderful, but she was the biggest gossip Sansa had ever met. If she had told Myranda the entire hospital would’ve known by morning.

“Goodnight, Randa,” Sansa said, rising to her feet. It was late and she wanted to go home and fall asleep in her husband’s arms.

“Wait, answer me one question?”

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

“How little _is_ his finger?”

“Oh my God! You are such a child!”

Myranda cackled as Sansa exited the room.

Petyr was waiting for her in the lobby. “Ready to go sweetling?”

“Yes,” She responded entwining her hand with his. She could see a few people staring at them. As if in defiance, Sansa leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

“What was that for?” He smirked.

“Just showing everyone that you’re mine. Now let’s go home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose been watching too much Grey's Anatomy??? This girl!!!!
> 
> I've been toying with this idea for about a week and given all the angst I've been writing in Dangerous Game I decided I needed to get this out of my system. Yay! Fluff!
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
